Talk:Rupee
Should "Rupee" be capitalized?--Herbsewell 20:03, 5 February 2007 (UTC) It is in that picture, so probably. Happyjoe5 20:03, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Also, there's no mention of Majora's Mask in the value table. Ayre 23:04, 24 February 2008 (UTC)Ayre Rupee Glitch its says there is a TP glitch with rupees. It reads," In Twilight Princess, there seems to be some slight glitch with some of the rupees you pick up. In earlier games, when you first recieved a new type of rupee you never got before, a cutscene would appear, showing how much it was worth. In Twilight Princess however, the cut scene happens repeatedly, usually when retrieving a rupee from a chest." Well, it actually shows a cutscene every time you start the game again, and when you get a rupee (other than green rupees) for the first time this round of play. So if you found a gold rupee, saw the cutscene, then restarted the game and found another gold rupee you would see the cutscene again. I remember that very well from the game because I was bothered why these cutscenes appeared repeatedly until I found a pattern. So now I figure I should edit it.--SxeFluff 05:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Rupie? Yellow Rupees in the first game? The value table states that in the first title a yellow Rupee is worth one Rupee. But I am pretty sure that the Rupees worth one were flashing, not just yellow. --Pkmns (talk) 21:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Silver rupee (ocarnia of time) Where were is it ever stated they are silver rupees. I believe they are white especially because of the hint given in the gerudo's traning ground. (Blakerg/ 3:56 16 Nov) :What is the hint given at the Gerudo's Training Grounds that leads you to believe they are white? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::A message, in the Shadow Temple, I believe, explicitly refers to them as "silver Rupees". I have no idea what you're referring to; it could not be found in the text dump, at least. --Auron'Kaizer ' 05:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I believe he's talking about one of the blue texts that appear when you enter a room referring to them a white jewels or something. I think it's the second room you enter starting from the left. Hoever there is the quote AK pointed out and they do look clearly silver at least in my eyes Oni Link 20:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Gems? Rupees may not be gems: in Ocarina of Time, the cucco-keep girl in Kakariko Village tells you that a purple rupee is made of "fine glass". However, she says the same thing when giving you a bottle, so it could just be a mistake. I think it's wrong therefore to assert that rupees are gems. Seeing as that is the exact same line as when she gives you a bottle, which is glass, I think its safe to assume that they simply didn't program a different line of dialouge for a second Cucco catching. Evnyofdeath 20:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I guess it should be thought of the same way as a translation error, canon-wise. This seems to have been fixed in OoT 3D. minish theory and ruppees in minish cap its told by a certain go happy NPC that the minish "constantly supply items for the hero of time" this can pertain to the fact of HOW: 1. ruppees are always found in pots. 2. ruppees found in, ahem, enemies. 3. ruppees found in bushes 4. ruppees lieing in grass. 5. and ruppees lying around just at random on the floor. it also shows the minish have been in every other game becuase of this and the timeline alltogether in minish cap shows how link gets his supplies so this can range from OOT to anywhere like zelda skyward sword, and all timelines excluding zelda minish cap which actually tells how you get your items. in all it seems like the minish have ALWAYS been helping the hero everytime due to this dialogue the NPC provides you with, also the economy of some zelda games is more forgiving than the others which further tells of the minish being useful, of course if the economy is better the prices are higher: skyward sword features blue ruppees being very common and for the first time in history red ruppees are found in common pots (but rarely) Ancient Gold Piece The paragraph about the ancient gold piece seems far-fetched to me rupees are used in WW and PH.--Green Rupee 21:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Triforce Heroes Rupees Does anyone know the colors and values of rupees found in Triforce Heroes? I've never played it myself, so I don't know. --Kaidus (talk) 02:50, March 10, 2017 (UTC)